Flames Of The Bird
by Shiano
Summary: Shiano is plauged by the phoenix curse. Is Naraku after because of the curse or something else within her. With the love of Sesshomaru will Shiano have a better life. SessOc
1. Flames Of The Bird

"SIT!!!!" the beads around Inuyasha's neck started glowing pink as he fell to the ground face first. "What the hell did you do that for?!!" Inuyasha growled lifting his face off the ground.

"For being such a jerk. I mean I tell you I wanted to go back home and you drag me back here what's the matter with you" Kagome hissed.

"Don't tell me their at it again?" Sango sighed coming up next to Miroku. "I'm afraid so" Miroku answered. "C'mon you guys we have to leave we still have more jewel shards to find".

"I don't think Inuyasha will ever grow up" Shippo whined. "I heard that Shippo come here and say that to say to my face you little coward" Inuyasha growled. Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder crying.

"Fine let's go Kagome" Kagome's eyes widened how Inuyasha just stopped the subject with violence.

Hours passed since Inuyasha and his friends left the village and headed for the mountains.

"Hey Inuyasha can we rest a bit?" Kagome asked walking beside him. "Ok but we have to hurry the sooner we get out of these mountains the better". Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack and got certain things out for her friends.

Kagome gave Shippo a chocolate bar, Kirara a catnip toy, Sango a juicy red apple, Miroku rice, and Inuyasha and Kagome shared some ramen.

"Inuyasha what is it about these mountains that get you so jumpy?" Miroku asked.

"If you must know phoenix demons live on these mountains and they're supposed to be powerful demons. My father told me they can heal themselves their tears and magical powers" everyone stopped to listen more about these demons.

"They've been alive more than six centuries. Most of them live for the thrill of killing but a few live to protect, cure, and help others".

"So how do you so much about these demons?" Sango asked. "My father told me about them but I never came across one".

"Inuyasha I sense five jewel shards!" Inuyasha growled feeling a demon presence.

Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga ready to fight when he saw Naraku's poisonous insects.

"Wait Inuyasha look" Sango pointed to a demon coming out through the trees.

The demon had long black hair to her knees with red tips, and dark green eyes, she had a bow and arrows on her back, and a black miko outfit with sleeves that stopped at the begging of her shoulders.

"Help...please these insects...have been following me...and they killed the last of my kind" the demon whispered before fainting.

"Kagome take care of the girl. I'll get rid of these little bastards" Inuyasha growled jumping into the air.

In one clean sweep Inuyasha got rid of the insects and landed next to Kagome.

"What would Naraku want with this demon? And why would he kill the rest of her kind?" Miroku asked looking down at the fainted demon.

"I don't know but she has the five jewel shards" Kagome said. "If Naraku went through all this trouble then he must a have a plan. Let's have her travel with us for a while so she can tell us what happened" Inuyasha said.


	2. Pain In Shiano's Heart

"So how is she Kagome?" Sango asked as Kagome exited the hut. "The poison from the insects is wearing off so all she has to do now is rest".

"Don't you find it strange Kagome?". "About what Sango?". "That Naraku would go through all this trouble to kill the rest of her kind but he would let her live. I thought he was just after their jewel shards".

'Where am I...all I remember is running from insects after seeing my kind being slaughtered, my energy being drained so I couldn't fight back, and running into a half-demon and his friends' Shiano thought opening her eyes slowly.

Flash Back

"Shiano wait!" Shiano turned around to seeing her little sister running to catch up with her. "What is it Sonya?" Sonya smiled hugging her sister's leg.

"You didn't say good bye" Sonya cried. Shiano patted her sister's head kneeling down. "I'm sorry but dad wants me to hurry". "You still can say good bye" Sonya pouted. Shiano smiled softly kissing her sister on the cheek.

"Shiano your father is waiting" her mother informed walking up to her daughters. "I know but Sonya wanted me to say good bye first". "Mommy can I fight like Shiano too?" Sonya asked happily.

"This is so unfair my older daughter is already fighting demons with her father when my youngest daughter isn't even six years old and she wants to fight already. Can't I have one child that doesn't want to fight" Shiano's mother whined picking up Sonya.

"Mom don't be a little cry baby. I'm still your first daughter". "Yeah but I'll always be her favorite" Sonya smirked.

Oh my little sister has jokes now. I'll miss you bye" Shiano laughed running to catch up with her dad.

End Flash Back

'Mom, dad, Sonya...I miss you' Shiano thought sadly feeling tears coming to her eyes.

"Damn it she has to be awake by now" Inuyasha complained. "Inuyasha patience is a virtue besides her whole entire kind and family was destroyed her heart is broken" Miroku explained.

"Who cares she's a demon she should've been up two days ago".

"Inuyasha I'm demon slayer and I know for a fact that if phoenix demons get injected or smell poison they can die or fall unconscious for a while" Sango glared. "Besides when your injured we don't rush you" Kagome growled.

"Stop acting like a jerk and be patient" Shippo hissed. "Meow" Kirara twitched her tail.

'God damn you make one comment and everybodies on your case' Inuyasha thought.

Shiano walked out of the hut almost tumbling over when she got out. "You shouldn't be up your still injured" Kagome rushed to her side. "Please...please you must take me to my home. I...I need to bury my family and friends" Shiano said falling to her knees.

Kagome nodded slightly. "Kirara" Sango said as Kirara transformed into her big cat form. Kagome helped Shiano on Kirara as they we're getting ready to leave.

"Thank you" Shiano smiled weakly.

'I promised before I left I would return to bury my family and friends. Now that I'm returning to bury you I'll avenge your deaths I swear it'.

well second chapter hope u like it if I get one review I'll write one more chapter but if I get two I'll write two chapters


End file.
